I Thought I Was The Bad Guy
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Dude! I've found this piece in my archive and read it again. Guess what? This is so funny hahahaha! Raynare, the poor fallen angel, somehow gets involved with an extremely dangerous criminal group and especially with the blonde haired vampire. (OOC) Naruto X Raynare Oneshot!


**I Thought I Was The Bad Guy - One Shot**

**by Oppai Addict**

**.**

**A/N: Dude! I've found this piece in my archive and read it again. Guess what? This is so funny hahahaha! I decided to post it here so you guys can read it too. It probably is going to be a one-shot though. Let me inform you about the story. **

**Here we have Naruto out-of-character (as I always do) with a messed up mind, he's absolutely crazy. At the same time, he's the leader of the criminal group consist of himself, Sasuke and Kurama.**

**Raynare, the poor fallen angel, somehow gets involved with this dangerous group and especially with the blonde haired vampire. **

**Yeah, that's it! Listen. Please, relax and read the story until the end. Have fun!**

**.**

"Oh shit whaddap..." Naruto opened his eyes in annoyance, but everything was still black for some reason. Ugh, of course, he raised the sleep mask up to his forehead.

Why was it so freaking noisy in here? He looked around and studied the bar, he and his friends seemed to be sitting on the VIP side as there was a scene happening on the other side.

He stood up just to fell down on the sofa he was sitting on, holding his head.

"Man~, how much did I drink? Eh, Kurama?" He didn't bother looking to the side where his partner sat, who hadn't taken one sip of his drink. Well, one would've asked why there was a drink served to him since he was wearing a fox mask.

"You're nothing but a pain in the ass, brat."

Kurama's booming voice echoed in his head as he looked at him through the eye-opening but Naruto somehow knew they were full of disappointment despite the non-existing eyes.

Naruto shrugged then made his way to a particular table.

A drunk man was sexually harassing the waitress.

"-don't be like that c'mon I'll give ya tips."

"I am so sorry sir, but-"

Naruto stood by them and stared at them. The man noticed him that he yelled at his face.

"Huh! Whad'ya want?"

Naruto crouched to look at him, his face inches away from his. Even the waitress seemed shocked by his action.

"Tear me up, daddy."

The drunk man's head snapped back with a swift move that his neck almost snapped.

"Wha-what the hell man!?" He pushed Naruto away. "That's queer."

"Kyaa! Yeah, touch me like that!" Naruto drew circles around the place the man touched him.

"Naruto... I can't look at you right now."

Kurama stood up, causing several people to freak out from his appearance.

The poor man shook his hands like there was dirt on them then he couldn't take it anymore that he vomited. "Fuck."

Naruto smirked which showed his inhumanly long canines, but the smirk disappeared soon enough, he looked at the waitress who was shivering in fear. He didn't care about the fact that he'd drawn the attention of all the people in the bar.

He grabbed the poor girl by her collar and raised her to air like a sack of potatoes, looking at her eyes with half-lidded ones.

Currently, the waitress was a mass of blush and fear. She was seeing every detail of his face and golden hair, not to mention his strained muscles.

"Well sorry if you were expecting a hero, woman." He gazed her pale face. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"You-You are..." She figured out that she wasn't able to speak under his gaze that she outstretched her hand and pointed at the poster on the board which located in the corner.

"Hm?" Naruto made his way to board and tore the poster, ignoring the people who ran away from the bar.

He was not hard to recognize. Golden hair and blue eyes. Three birthmarks on each cheek. Sleep mask on his forehead. Bandaged right arm. Full black outfit underneath a red coat with a black flame pattern.

Suddenly he turned around and showed the poster to Kurama, sparkles around his eyes. "Look Kurama! A badass picture of mine!"

_**SSS CRIMINAL NARUTO OTSUTSUKI (Flee in Sight)**_

Unfortunately for him, his other friend was awake too. It wasn't currently comfortable for sleeping.

"Hoo. You look like shit as always."

The waitress slowly turned towards the voice with wide eyes then saw the black-haired young man just to blush even deeper. That was her first time seeing him since she wasn't the one who served them drink.

Sasuke Uchiha...

"You shut up, right now. Hey! Why are you blushing now, don't boost his freaking ego!"

Naruto snapped at the girl who paled again. He sighed and made his way to the bar-table. He put the statue of a girl on the table and gazed the bartender.

"Who is the owner?"

"I- I am sir."

"Do you have any affinity with this girl?"

"I am her dad."

"Hey!" He looked at the girl. "Is it your choice working here?"

The waitress found some energy to shook her head with negative meaning.

Naruto's lips curved upwards a little. "Great."

He grabbed the bartender by his shirt, raised him to air and threw him to the drunken man who harassed the girl. He flew over the bar-table and they both crashed into chairs then a table.

"You know what that was for."

"Dad!" The waitress screamed as she ran to the crash zone.

"Guys, since we messed up another place and revealed our identities, now we can leave right?"

He proposed sheepishly and received facepalms from his only friends.

"Huh, already? You are getting faster and faster..." Sasuke stood up and crossed his arms with a fake amusement, his katana clicked.

"Heh heh, I am right?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Back to Human World?"

"Back to Human World."

XXXXXXXXX Boiiiii XXXXXXXXX

"So what about a magic trick Angel-samas?" Naruto opened his palm as a deck of cards lined up like a fan on his palm. "Choose one."

In front of him, in the air, there were three fallen angels. Wings spread, light spears ready.

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare.

"What is the point? You will die soon." Dohnaseek spat as he looked down the human in wizard clothes.

"C'mon man, won't you give me the chance to perform my last show?" He looked at them with puppy eyes which made Raynare giggle.

"Don't be a killjoy, give him a chance." She proposed. Well, he was going to die anyway. They had an opportunity to have fun.

The male angel sighed and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up and winked at the dark-haired girl who accepted it.

Dohnaseek extended a hand and took a card.

"DON'T let me see it!" Naruto raised a hand to close his eyes. "Memorize it, you can show it to your friends if you want."

CLUBS 8

"Gah, I already did it. How hard it could be to memorize a fucking card?" Dohnaseek put his card into a random place in the deck which Naruto was holding.

"Alright, Lady-" He looked at Kalawarner who groaned in boredom. "Gentleman-" He saluted the man then kissed his finger and sent it to Raynare "And hottie."

She couldn't help but smiled as she palmed her face at the same time. This blonde man was a miserable human, but he looked fun. Maybe she could have him around as a clown, nah never mind.

Naruto was mixing the deck in the process. When he felt satisfied with it, he stopped.

He inhaled deeply and concentrated. "...showtime..."

...

"IS THIS YOUR CARD!?" He raised a card as it shined like the holiest thing, he grinned sheepishly as he waited for their reaction.

HEART 4

The only reaction he received was Raynare's unstoppable laughter.

"HAHAHAHA He really, hahahaah it's not HAHAHAHA-"

Naruto's expression fell when he saw their faces.

"Ugh come on..." Kalawarner slapped her face.

"That's not my card." Dohnaseek was dead serious. He prepared his weapon to finish this annoying blonde off "Let's get this over with."

"Wait." Naruto smirked darkly. "You never let me finish."

"Huh?" The trio turned to him in confusion.

"I suggest you inspect your pockets." Everyone gazed the male fallen angel as he put a hand into his pockets. He looked for something for a while with a tired face, but he froze when he felt it.

A card.

Everyone held their breaths as he pulled out the card and showed them.

"Pfft. HAAAHHAHAHA-"

Raynare was burst in laughter again.

CLUBS 5

Kalawarner simply prepared to leave as Dohnaseek raised his weapon.

Raynare wiped the newly formed tears in the corner of her eyes and looked at the blonde idiot. It was indeed a waste that he was going to die. Though, he didn't look scared. Wait?

Her eyes widened.

"Look out!"

She was late when Dohnaseek's head was separated from his body with a swift katana slash by a black shadow. The newcomer sheathed his sword.

"I can't believe I stood there and watched this." Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

Raynare watched in horror, but it wasn't just that, she hesitantly turned her head to the side to see a claw sticking out of Kalawarner's abdomen and a mask-wearing man standing behind her.

Eh? Her brain stopped working.

"OH NO, MY AUDIENCE!" Naruto grabbed the body before it could fell to the ground and hugged it. "I CAN'T EXIST WITHOUT MY AUDIENCE."

"Kit, is this essential?" Kurama and Sasuke were forced to watch as Naruto cried onto Dohnaseek's dead body.

"Oh wait." Naruto froze as he saw something white sticking out the body's clean-cut throat. He dug his hand into the gullet, with great effort he pulled it out. It was a card soaked in blood. "O.M.G"

Raynare's body started to tremble as she began to recognize the individual before her eyes but there was no way, is there? Why would he be here? But it changed when the illusionary clothes disappeared from his frame, replaced by his usual ones.

It was them. There was no mistaking it. An unknown masked man, an exorcist, and a vampire.

"Hey babe!" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the blonde young man talking to her.

"M-M-Me?" She was pathetic, wasn't she?

Suddenly his face was inches away from hers which caused her to choke her head backward with reflex. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Is this his card?" He showed her the blooded card. Her eyes traveled upward and saw his eyes changing color constantly like a drop of red ink was dropped into blue, they got redder and redder.

The dark-haired fallen angel hesitantly looked at the card. Oh god, he was wrong again.

"It-It's not."

"Well, whatever." He pushed Raynare who lost her footing and fell.

"Wait Naruto, don't you remember what Azaz-"

Suddenly the reality around her bent, the fallen angel found herself in a bedroom, and she collapsed onto the bed. Not another second past that he appeared in the room, taking off his shirt.

There it was, a spiral seal around his belly button, standing out like a tattoo on his flawless skin.

She could help but backed away from him when she saw his red eyes glowing in the dark room. Before she knew, he was on the bed. He grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head as he dug his head into her chest and took her smell in.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to explode.

"You are something else."

Her smell. Her face. Her voluptuous curved body. Her long legs. Naruto hadn't felt this way before. There was no way he could hold back his vampiric urges anymore.

Raynare heard his manly voice. It was nothing like before just like his body. They were under some sort of illusion back then that he could hide his features, he was handsome and muscular.

What the hell she was thinking, she had to get out of here. He was a freaking vampire. He was going to suck her blood!

She felt his lips on her neck. No!

"You are stiff. Do my eyes scare you?" He straightened his body and pulled the sleep mask on his forehead down, covering his eyes. She was taken aback by his behavior, why did he even care?

"Because it'd be hard to suck your blood when you're tightening yourself."

What! Did he just read my mind?

She received her answer when Naruto smirked and pressed his hard body onto her soft one. Raynare almost screamed when she saw his canines.

Her breaths quickened, even more, when his mouth came closer to her throat. She almost let out an embarrassing sound when she licked her neck first. It was a weird feeling, a bit wet, a bit numbing.

"Relax..."

He started to caress her thigh, a bit up to her stomach and down to the leg again. He wasn't forcing her. He was uncharacteristically gentle.

She bit her lower lip to hold back the urge to moan. She hardly looked at him. He was panting heavily just like her, his hot breath touching her chest. He seemed excited just like her.

There was no way he could be more excited than her.

Then it came without warning; his sharp canines pierced her skin.

"Ugmmmm- aaaaah!"

She moaned as he bit her neck deep enough to reach her artery. His one hand was holding her arms over her head as the other one held her leg bent.

Raynare's head was so blank that she couldn't even notice him releasing her hands and held her hair. It hurt, it hurt but... but why it was feeling so goddamn good?

Well, that was her sin. That was the reason her kind fall to earth, lust.

It felt like an eternity that he withdrew his head from her neck and let out a long breath of satisfaction. She looked at him with tired eyes, the smirking sleep-mask-wearing man, his teeth and lips were soaked in her blood.

She could use this moment to flee if the golden-haired man wasn't focused on her body. Like he was hypnotized by her beauty.

He wasn't satisfied yet, was he?

"Kyaa-" He was once more on her, breathing to her neck. She immediately covered her neck with her hand.

"Do you expect me to stop when you're letting out these interesting noises...?" He looked into her violet eyes through the mask. Her eyes traveled to his birth-marked tanned skin then to his mouth.

He leaned forward resting his head on her neck, his nose rubbing on her hand. Then he kissed the hand that was covering her neck softly. She blushed by his unexpected behavior as her pupils trembled with the effect of the affection he showed to her.

Was she that valuable?

The angel finally found confidence since he wasn't able to look at her. She hesitantly moved her hand away and turned her head aside, exposing her graceful neck to the waiting predator.

He didn't wait for an instant that his teeth impaled her vein again.

"Ummmmm..."

She shifted under his body as her hands squeezed the sheet, this was even better than before!

She closed her eyes as he kept emptying her vein and her rapid regeneration kept kicking in. If there were a human instead of herself, she would have died from blood loss a long time ago.

When the last drop of her power got sucked out of her body, she let go of the sheets and fell back to the bed limply.

Her eyes slowly closed in exhaustion, the last thing she saw was Naruto moving his mouth away from her neck as a drop of blood dripped to her face.

XXXXXXXXX Boiiiii XXXXXXXXX

Violet eyes shot open in horror, Raynare sat back on the same bed.

I am alive.

She studied the room quickly. It was morning and there was no one around. She let out a breath then noticed a combine of female clothes left on the bed.

He wants me to wear them?

She threw the sheets off of herself and looked at her own body. She was still in her fallen form which exposed a lot and caused that vampire to attach her. Wait?

She grabbed her cheeks then her neck when she remembered what happened last night, the SSS Criminal Naruto Otsutsuki had bedded her. Oh fuck, that was bad, really bad.

Except she couldn't get herself to hate it.

She sighed and got up from the bed, her fallen features wearing off. She made sure no one was watching her naked body and started putting on the clothes.

Black jeans. Pink t-shirt. Middle-heeled black shoes.

Well, wasn't that bad.

She stood by the door and watched around; there is no one, go!

She passed the corridor, sending curious looks everywhere. She didn't stop until she saw a barely open door. She paid attention to not a make a sound that she peeked inside.

There was him on the ground, Sasuke Uchiha, doing some morning push-ups. She held her mouth when she saw the scars on his muscular back. There were several kinds of wounds covering his body, but they were all old.

The outstanding thing about his naked upper-body was his bandaged arm which had a different color than Naruto's, maybe they both took the wound at the same time or perhaps they did that to each other?

She nearly gasped when Sasuke's face shot up and faced her way. She backed away from the door and hit a wall.

Did he see me? I think I hid just in time.

Wait, does a wall breath like a wild animal?

A cold sensation went down her spine as she jumped away from the 'wall' what turned out to be the fox-masked man.

She waited for a reaction with a pale face when the kitsune gazed her. She made a weird look.

"Uh?"

Kurama turned around and walked through the corridor. After a while, he stopped and looked at her when he noticed she was still standing there.

He wants me to follow?

Raynare made his way to the unknown as Kurama led the way. Didn't take a while that a smell reached her nose, someone was cooking!

They stepped into the room to see the golden-haired young man wearing an apron over his bare chest and boxer. In front of him was a table with countless things you can eat for breakfast.

Naruto seemed to be noticed that he grinned right at her.

"Good morning princess-" He froze when he saw her outfit. Raynare stood there mouth-agape until he saw his dead serious, almost epic, look. She felt an urge to cover her body with her hands.

"What are you wearing?"

He stood there with pure shock, his hands trembling and his red eyes coming back to life.

He wasn't affected by seeing her in a simple outfit like this, right?

Raynare was saved from his insane behavior when Kurama launched him to the ground with chop onto his head.

Naruto groaned when his face was slammed to the marble floor.

"Stop being a pervert for a second. I bought those clothes for her."

"Kurama, I love you~" He attempted to hug the kitsune, but he held his face away with a hand then sat on a chair.

"Hey." Sasuke stepped in and took his seat at the breakfast table, now wearing a shirt. Raynare watched them act like a family. It was a... strange feeling.

Naruto stopped messing with Kurama and took off his apron. He took the seat in front of the exorcist.

"Naruto... you're a retard."

Kurama shook his head when he saw Raynare standing there feeling awkward.

"Hm? Why?" Naruto took his eyes from the eggs and looked at the masked man, who slapped his face.

Raynare was having a hard time, did he actually expect her to behave like a part of the family. They were the killers of her frie- well, colleagues. She never really cared about them, and she knew they didn't for her but...

"Will you just stand there or just sit?" Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She sighed. Well, if they wanted her dead, then she wouldn't have woke up today.

She sat next to Naruto.

"So why did you turn your back on Azazel, Fallen Angel Raynare?"

She heard Kurama's voice echoing in her head. It took several seconds for her to figure out how this communication worked.

"I- I didn't?"

"We have been told that you were assigned to a mission to watch over a kid with Sacred Gear. Instead of doing that, you allied with other Fallens and made different plans."

Raynare was in loss of words when she felt all of their eyes on herself.

"That. That's true. But I did this all to win Azazel-sama's favor!"

She wasn't lying, that was the truth!

"How so?" Sasuke questioned. Raynare looked down to the ground.

"There is a nun with that Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing. I was going to receive that power to gain climb up ranks."

"Hmmm, what does it do?" Naruto placed his head on the table and looked at her. Raynare tried to ignore his cute behaviors and cleared her throat.

"The wielder can heal every injury of humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike."

"Oh shit sounds cooool."

"Sounds, functional. Shame that you won't be able to take it." Sasuke stated as he covered his bread with honey.

"W-Why is that?" Raynare was taken aback by his cold behavior.

"Because we're going to hand you to Azazel."

Raynare's eyes widened as a shiver of fear went down her spine.

"B-But-"

If Azazel was the one who ordered them to kill the strays, then her end wasn't going to be any better.

"Wowowow, slow down there. Who told you that we're going to hand her over?"

Naruto's tired voice was heard.

"We. That's the best choice for everyone. She is a Fallen with a pair of wings. If she stays with us, her death will be slow and painful. Since you're the leader, there is a handful of people in this world who can endure being one of us."

"Hehe, I am fabulous right? Wait, that wasn't probably a compliment..."

Their looks were telling the story.

"Okay. First of all, fuck you fox-brain. Next, if you think she is weak, then all we need to do is to make her stronger."

He said with a prideful tone.

"Are you planning on giving her a king piece?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the blondie was an idiot but wasn't this far.

A king piece, what were they talking about? Like the one Devils used? Raynare gave them confused looks.

"Yup." He turned to the dark haired girl and grinned like a little child. "Congratulations Ray-chan, now you're a part of my eeevil~ plan."

Ray-chan?

"Um, thanks I guess?" She managed to say. It wasn't easy to say no to his ocean blue eyes. On the other hand, she was still scared of them which was understandable. He stopped grinning at the girl and stood straight, thinking.

"I feel like I am missing something. What is it, what is it, what is it. OOOOOH LISA YOU'RE TEARING ME APARTTTT!"

Naruto was having a panic-attack until Sasuke kicked him in the abdomen and kept eating his breakfast.

"You're too loud."

There was no answer since he crashed into a window and flew outside. Raynare couldn't help but sigh, what had her life become?

XXXXXXXXX Boiiiii XXXXXXXXX

At midnight, a certain beautiful fallen angel could be seen flying towards the Kuoh Highschool. She slowed down and descended to catch the scene of Naruto biting a devil girls neck as Kurama and Sasuke stood over her badly beaten peerage.

A disgusted feeling washed over Naruto as he moved his teeth away from the petite girl's neck. He stuck out his tongue and wiped it with his hands as the girl limply fell to the ground.

All of her energy was sucked out by Naruto's teeth.

"Aaah fuck, Devil blood- Disssssgusting!"

It didn't take long for him to notice Raynare standing there.

"Oh sweety, it's not how it looks like."

Naruto acted like he was caught cheating on her wife.

"I uh.."

Raynare had no reason be upset since she was just a girl he pushed to bed for one night, it wasn't even 'that'. He just satisfied his own bloodthirst using her... there was no romantic affecting between them, right?

"Shhh, I'll explain everything and our bound will become stronger than ever."

Naruto raised a finger to silence her, then prepared to act out a scene.

"I don't really..."

I don't care, alright!? I don't... care.

"So the other day I was feeling a bit peckish. I was just kinda laying around, and I said what the heck with it? I'll go down to the store and get myself some snack. I drove over there in the cold, cold snow. Then I opened up the door, what do you know? I saw it there, across the aisle. And I looked at it and gave it a wink and a smile… I am like, ooh that looks tasty. And I walked over to that lovely stand, and I am like Oh god… I can't wait to wrap my lips around that succulent-ass hot dog. Mmm, I went over to the cashier. I walked over… I am like Hey, nice hair… The cashier's like 'oooh thank you'. I am like 'yeah that's right bitch. Now ring up this item for me'. She's like, what are you talking about? I am like, bitch I said ring this up!"

Everyone watched him 'like' he was crazy if he wasn't actually crazy. Some devils from the peerage were hardly opening their eyes, but it was enough to see their 'wtf' faces. Raynare, the primary person who meant to listen to him was having a hard time comprehending what Naruto was on.

He didn't stop.

"And I slapped that hot dog down on the desk. She was looking at me like, is this guy fucking serious? I am like, bitch! Do I look like I'm playing? I need you to ring up this hot dog right now. She's like, okay… And she scans that slippery-ass hot dog on her machine. I am like thank you, bitch, goodbye. But before I go, write down your number. She starts to write down her phone number. I am like, bitch! Not that number, I am talking about your postcode-"

"Enough you waste of space, stop this or I'll rip your body apart!"

Kurama's voice boomed in the three certain people's heads. He had a feeling that Naruto could make up a story that could extend to eternity.

"He evolved himself again." Sasuke, the person who knows Naruto the best (if not Kurama) was in shock.

Raynare was lost for words, what kind of story he just told?

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked at her with sweet innocence. "I am explaini-"

"You FIEND!" Their attention was drawn to the beaten girl lying on the ground. There were several blooded cuts on her body. "Do you understand what you have done, my king... she is the heiress of Sitri family... sister of one of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan. You have challenged the Satans!"

"Puny heiress of puny devils..." Sasuke gazed the queen who glared up at him with cold eyes which sent a shiver down her spine.

"A Queen, hah. In my time people would kneel before them, tremble before them. It looks like there is a naming game going on between kids nowadays. There is a handful of Queen left in the underworld that actually is Queen."

"What are you going to do with them?"

Raynare's voice echoed in the area, mostly drawing the peerage's attention. She didn't know why she asked that, but she couldn't help but felt pity towards the devils. Yes! She'd done bad things in the past and probably going to do things that could be considered that way since he was stuck with these people, but she had done them for a reason.

What was their goal?

Why would they destroy a High-Class Devil from 72 pillars and her peerage? For fun? Well, sounds fit for Naruto but not for the other two. They were after something. Since she was now a part of this madness, she had to know why and she had to get used to their monstrous power.

Sasuke and Kurama walked over towards the King of the peerage.

"You'll see..." Sasuke said without looking. She stood there confused until she saw Naruto picking his nose with lack of interest.

She sighed and made her way to the group. Kurama crouched and raised the barely conscious girl on her knees, placing a hand on her forehead.

"NO! Get your filthy hands off of her!" Tsubaki struggled on the ground to save her king, but she was forced to stop when the female Fallen Angel's spear of light pierced the ground inches away from her face.

"You better stay on the ground..." Raynare ordered with mixed emotions in her voice.

Kurama's mask glowed like there was an orange lamb behind his mask as Sasuke placed his palm on the kitsune's hand, a dreadful, purple aura surrounded him. Naruto's face lit up with excitement, finally the last piece...

He placed his hand on Sasuke's and smirked. A yellow flame-like aura appeared as the same colored lightning sparked around him. Suddenly, Sona, the king started to scream like her soul was getting torn away.

"SONA-SAMAAAAA!" Tsubaki and Raynare's eyes widened as the petite girl vomited light-blue light to heavens then a chess piece separated itself from her chest just to fell on Kurama's waiting palm.

"Bye Bye... Devil." Naruto smirked at Sona's lifeless face. Kurama quickly summoned a chest and placed the piece in it.

"W-What is happening..." Raynare turned to the voice to watch a scene of Tsubaki's Queen piece leaving her body as life left her eyes.

She bit her lip and watched every person in the peerage experienced the same thing, Kurama gathered the pieces. A set of Evil Pieces.

"Goooood job everyone, I appreciate your efforts." Naruto patted on every single person's until it came to Raynare he kind of patted her booty.

But this time, he couldn't get a reaction.

"Why?"

He heard her saying, he choked his head aside and dug his arms in his pockets.

"I don't understand. There is no Devil in your group. What are you going to do with Evil Pieces?"

He grinned at her like an idiot. "I was planning on creating four-player chess game, hehehheh."

There he goes again. He wasn't answering her. He was messing around like a child. It was starting to getting on her nerves, but the power he radiated said the opposite. You disobey, you snap, you die.

Fortunately for her, she heard Kurama's voice.

"Raynare. Do you know why we were tagged as SSS Criminals in Underworld?"

"I- I am not sure." She replied. She had to get used to the way Kurama talked.

"This is not the first time we took Evil Pieces of a high-class Devil."

Oh, no...

"Today, we obtained the last piece of a full-set that contained just Kings..."

Raynare's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when the image of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kurama became more imposing, more dreadful, more... sinister.

"...which means we destroyed 16 High-Class Devil and their peerage, this is what you got yourself into."

It was his mission to tell her this since their leader was an idiot and she stood out as a clueless and almost innocent person when they were around.

The fallen angel, the little, the poor fallen angel stood there like a statue. No, no, no, no!

This was too much. Way. Too. Much. She had to. She had to get out of this mess quickly.

Wait. There was no fucking way! Naruto would kill her with a flick of his fingers. Considering the power of Sasuke and Kurama, they were monsters, and they hadn't even shown their real skills yet.

Naruto was the freaking leader of them!

She hesitantly turned to the leader of the group, her violet eyes trembled. There he was, staring at her with a bright smile on his handsome face like he was the most clueless person in the world. His single canine could be seen, pressing onto his lower lip.

How could a stupid fact like this make him even more charming?

And he... he wouldn't kill her, would he? Was there an actual guarantee that he wouldn't get sick of her and wouldn't decide to get rid of her?

"Sc...rew you..." She turned to the voice and saw a white-haired male from the peerage glaring at Naruto, hardly. Naruto made an 'uh' sound and turned to the individual.

"Whatcha say?"

The white-haired young man coughed up some blood, but that didn't stop his hate.

"I said... screw you bastard."

"Ouch, that was kinda rude."

Naruto crouched by the low-class Devil, gazing him with interest.

"I... I won't ever forgive you. I won't stop until I avenge my king."

Naruto stared at the Devil's hateful eyes for a quite while with an unreadable expression then grinned sheepishly.

"Well good luck with that."

With that being said, the group left Kuoh High.

XXXXXXXXX Boiiiii XXXXXXXXX

How did I end up here again...?

Raynare was sitting on the same bed which her blood was sucked out, with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts that she managed to buy in an opening. She bought them in a hurry that she failed to notice how 'developed' her body actually was.

Well, she was new at wearing human clothes, but this fact didn't change that her curves and body lines were currently exposed to the rest of the world but especially to a certain vampire.

He wasn't paying attention to her.

That's what he'd been doing for almost an hour. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony and watching the full moon. He was only wearing his usual attire's pants and his sleep mask which was on his forehead.

He had something about the moon. Though, he was different during 'their' first night together. Like, he was changing character at night.

Raynare shook her head and saved herself from these thoughts. She had to do something about this situation, or she was going to go crazy.

"Um, you okay?"

You? Really. How must she address him? Naruto? Naruto-sama?

The blonde young man didn't react for a long uncomfortable while. Then it came, his calm, masculine voice reached her ears.

"Will you leave?"

Eh? What was he talking about? Shit, was he suspicious of her?

Nicely played Raynare... you forgot he could 'smell' minds, it's probably a characteristic feature of vampires. She pulled her legs even closer.

"I-I..."

She didn't have time to think since she was in a hurry trying not to let him see her thoughts. She suddenly panicked, what must she do?

She turned her head quickly when she saw him standing up. He stepped into the room may be a bit too soon because the fallen angel managed to see something that wasn't meant to be there.

Her eyes widened. What the hell was that? She could swear she saw a faint white hand of someone closing his eye in a protective manner. It vanished when he stepped out of the moonlight.

While the image fazed her, Naruto was standing there, by the bed, staring at her with half-lidded ocean blue eyes.

Oh, not them again... she never could resist them.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He repeated with the same tone.

The dark-haired girl was a mess. Yes or no? Maybe she could say yes and walked out of here? But was that really what she wanted? Or was she going to be able to walk away?

She could say no, maybe that would make him happy? Was that really what he wanted, is there guarantee that this wasn't one of his 'sessions'?

God knows where she found confidence. She said something else.

"What am I to you?"

She regretted it the second she asked, but it was too late for it. But she had to know! What was she? Was she a blood tank? Was she a slave? Or was she someone who he cared about?

She raised her head and faced the birth-marked teen. He was looking at her with big red pupils... but they were different than before there were black slits inside them.

H-How long they have been there!?

She changed posture and positioned herself ready-to-run, even though she didn't believe she could.

And she couldn't...

The vampire caught her arm with his bandaged hand and the other with his fine one before she could do anything. She resisted, tried to tear his arm away from his grasp but in vain.

He was too strong.

She found herself under him again, his scary slits looking into her violet ones as they got even darker until they were blood-red, his gaze reaching into her soul.

"What you are...?"

...to me?

She felt his breath on her neck again, this familiar feeling. He was getting ready to bite her!

The bad thing was, he wasn't gentle like before. Her wrists started to hurt as he pushed himself on her more, getting closer to her throat which looked like nothing but a meal to him.

Wait!

Her breaths were as quick as his... hers from horror, his from excitement.

Naruto was so out of it that failed to notice the tears started to form in the corners of the Fallen Angel's eyes.

He tried to endure it as long as possible, but the sight of her breasts struggling to tear the tight fabric apart along with her beautiful neck which recently started to sweat was unbearable. At this rate, he was going to...

"Stop, you're hurting me!"

_Stop, you're hurting me!_

**These words were the only words that could save Raynare from this cornered situation.**

Raynare opened her eyes to saw him frozen in place. Didn't take any time that the pressure around her wrists lessened. She blinked and stared at him as blue ink rushed into his wide eyes, giving them a purplish look.

He got off of her and delivered a nasty punch to his own cheek, greatly surprising her. He shook his head and tilted his head to look at her. A charming smile spread on his lips as they bled from the effect of the punch.

"Have I told you that you really are something else?"

Raynare sat back and massaged her wrists.

"I guess..."

Since she wasn't able to look at something else, she saw his lip healed itself in an instant. Didn't expect less from a vampire!

Naruto got off the bed and faced the other side of the room. He made a 'follow me' gesture to her.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

…

**A/N: That's the end for my lovely readers. Umm… I must've written a lemon (ish?) scene here so if you want to read and join the perv club do not hesitate! **

He let go of one of her wrists and pulled down the sleep mask, hiding his eyes. Did he just change again?

She heard his voice, that was his answer. Wait, did he just stop himself- she felt a tickling sensation when he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her stomach. Her head bent backward when he started kissing and sliding her shirt, slowly reaching upwards.

"ah." She couldn't hold back when he reached her chest. He rolled up her tank-top and exposed the perfectly shaped breasts. He leaned down again and continued kissing her large assets, placing one on every point except her nipples.

She pressed her thighs together to endure the warm sensation in the lower sides. He definitely was a monster at this particular job too. He really knew how to make her aroused.

She moaned loudly when he started running a gentle hand up and down her leg and went even closer to her neck with his soft kisses. She needed to change posture to a more comfortable position when he stopped kissing her. He'd reached his destination.

His hand came up to her stomach and started caressing her soft skin while his tongue prepared her neck to a painful process.

"aaah~" She couldn't counter his gentle moves. He approached his face to her skin, his nose tickling her neck. His hot breath was continually giving her goosebumps and his bandaged hand still exploring her ribs and side.

Her mind was going blank. She wasn't going to be able to endure this... this pleasure. She closed her mouth with her hand.

Knowing if he'd wait for another second longer he would go crazy, Naruto bit her neck. His canines were easily reaching her artery again.

"uu- aaaaah!"

The beautiful fallen angel screamed in pain and pleasure as she rubbed her thighs together, the ache slowly wore off and replaced by more ecstasy. She didn't know that she was clinging to his arms when they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the unreplaceable moment.

But eventually, it came to a stop when the blonde vampire sucked all of her energy and sent her to dreamland.

…

**A/N: Yup. This is the end of the one-shot for EVERYONE. My affection for Raynare kind of awakened though, she was the best girl in the series in my opinion. Meeh don't take me too seriously, I always had a thing for villain girls. **

**I mean, Raynare is not the only one. **

**Irene Belserion of Fairy Tail. **

**Tier Harribel of Bleach. **

**Salem/Cinder of RWBY. **

**ETC!**

**Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think of it though. Bye! **


End file.
